Yeoboseyo
by Official Amalia
Summary: "Yeoboseyo? Kamu dimana? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?" Yunjae! Twoshot! RCL! Happy Reading :))
1. Chapter 1

Yeoboseyo

Cast : YunJae

Other Cast : Changmin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Length : Twoshot

Warning : YAOI! Many TYPOS!

Summary : "Yeoboseyo? Kamu dimana? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?"

Disclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu NU'EST – Hello.. tapi ide cerita full dari otak saya yang pas-pasan ini.. -_- happy reading J

Jaejoong POV

_Tuut tuut tuut _

_Nomor yang and- _klik

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya panggilan dariku tidak dijawab olehnya. Aku khawatir. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih sikapnya beberapa minggu belakangan yang berubah. Mungkin aku tahu jawabannya ketika hatiku bertanya _'Mengapa?' _. Tapi aku mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. _'ya.. aku harus menghilangkannya'._

-Flashback On-

Kini aku sedang duduk di sofa apartemen kekasihku dan tentu saja kekasihku ada di sebelahku. Aku lalu menyenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Entah mengapa aku suka atmosfir hening seperti ini di saat bersama kekasihku. Terasa romantis.

"Yun, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"tentu saja , Jae. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawabnya.

"tak apa. Hanya khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku. Yun, saranghae."

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Nado, Jae"

Setelah Yunho mengatakan itu padaku, aku merasa lega. Entah kenapa aku awalnya selalu merasa khawatir Yunho akan meninggalkanku. Karena aku mencintainya, maka aku akan percaya kata-katanya tadi.

"Hmm, Jae?" panggil Yunho membuyarkan lamunanku.

"iya, Yun?" jawabku.

"apa kamu haus? Aku ambilkan minum ya.."

"iya, boleh"

Yunho lalu beranjak dari sofa yang kami duduki menuju dapur. Aku menatap apartemen Yunho ini. Sudah dua tahun aku menjadi kekasihnya, dulu aku sangat kesepian, tapi sekarang setelah ada Yunho hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna.

Tatapanku terpaku pada benda hitam kotak yang tergeletak di meja. Handphone Yunho. Aku iseng membukanya dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat wallpaper nya adalah foto Yunho bersama seorang namja yang aku akui manis. Aku menatap lekat lekat foto itu. Mereka terlihat sangat.. dekat? Siap-

"Yak! Jae! Kenapa tidak bilang bilang meminjam handphone ku!" teriak Yunho sambil sedikit mendorongku. Aku menatap Yunho dengan perasaan tak menentu. Belum pernah Yunho membentakku seperti tadi. Apalagi hanya untuk hal sepele seperti tadi-meminjam handphone nya tanpa bilang. Kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit dan nafasku terasa sesak?

_Yun.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?_

-Flashback Off-

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Yunho. Selama di perjalanan aku tak henti hentinya memikirkan Yunho dan semua kejadian – kejadian janggal selama ini. Dan itu membuatku panik sendiri. Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku takut dia tidak menepati janjinya.

Lampu traffic berubah menjadi merah. Aku menghentikan laju mobilku. Saat itu pula aku melihat mobil yang tidak asing melaju dari jalur sebelah kanan. Itu mobil Yunho. Mungkin dia baru akan pulang ke apartemennya. Aku berniat menelponnya kembali.

_Tuut tuut tuut tuu- _cklek

_Diangkat! Terima kasih Tuhan.._

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…." Hening.

"apa kau seudah makan, Yun?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban.

"kau sedang apa? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…."

"kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"…."

"Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?"

_Kenapa tidak menjawab, Yun? Tak tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku?_

-Flashback On-

_Tok tok tok_

"Yun, apa kau ada di dalam?"

"Masuk saja, Jae. Tidak dikunci." Teriak Yunho dari dalam. Mungkin Yunho sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu sampai harus berteriak begitu.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho.

"Huh, dasar Yunnie sembarangan saja tidak mengun-"

_Praaaang_

"Apa itu, Jae? Astaga! Jae! Kenapa Guccinya bisa pecah? Arrgghh… seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!" bentak Yunho.

"Mianhae, Yun. Aku benar- benar tidak sengaja." Jawabku yang marah selalu membuatku takut. Walau sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Yunho marah padaku.

"kau kira dengan meminta maaf Gucci itu bisa kembali utuh, hah?"

"mianhae, aku akan membelikan yang baru."

"tak bisa, Gucci itu sangat penting bagiku. Asal kau tahu, itu pemberian dari- ah sudahlah aku lelah, kau membuatku frustasi." Ujar Yunho sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya. Dan

_Braaakkk_

Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Aku bergeming. Kenapa Yunho menjadi seperti ini?

_Kau berubah, Yun…_

_-_Flahback Off-

_ TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : YunJae

Other Cast : Changmin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Length : Twoshot

Warning : YAOI! Many TYPOS!

Summary : "Yeoboseyo? Kamu dimana? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?"

Disclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu NU'EST – Hello.. tapi ide cerita full dari otak saya yang pas-pasan ini.. -_- happy reading

Jaejoong POV

Kuparkirkan mobilku di halaman parkir gedung apartemen Yunho. Kupandang gedung apartemen 10 lantai itu. Entah pikiranku sedang senditif atau apa, tapi hatiku perih ketika menatap gedung itu. Gedung yang mungkin tak akan aku datangi lagi. Karena aku sudah membulatkan tekad - yang sebenarnya tak pernah diinginkan. Tapi keputusan finalnya adalah sekarang, atau mungkin beberapa saat lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke gedung itu dengan berat dan menyingkirkan hal – hal negatif yang terus terbayang dalam hati dan pikiranku. Hal – hal yang membuatku ingin menangis sekarang juga.

-0o0-

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka sedikit. Aku yakin Yunho baru memasuki, karena tadi kulihat mobilnya yang melaju kearah apartemennya. Langkahkuperlahan membawa menuju pintu itu, dengan takut – takut aku menengok ke balik pintu itu dan… benar saja seperti yang ku pikirkan – dan rasakan, ada 'hal – hal yang membuatku ingin menangis' sekarang juga. Hal – hal negatif yang terus terbayang dalam hati dan pikiranku kini tersaji di depan mata telanjangku. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Yunho dengan namja manis yang waktu lalu kulihat fotonya di ponsel Yunho sedang berciuman. Ya, berciuman dengan mesranya. Sampai sampai menimbulkan bunyi kecapan-kecapan – yang aku tak mau mendengarnya.

"Minn.. ahh"

"Hy..hyunnnggh shh.."

Namja dengan wajah manis dan kaki yang jenjang itu kini begitu menikmati sentuhan – sentuhan Yunho, dan itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan tubuhku mati kini, keputusanku sudah bulat dan final.

_Ini yang terbaik, Yun.. untuk kita.. atau mungkin untukmu dan 'dia'_

-0o0-

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Tak pernah melihat diriku yang seberantakan ini, apalagi dikarenakan Yunho. Aku mendudukan diriku di tepi kasur lalu menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. Teringat pada manisnya dulu ia padaku, yang tak akan pernah aku dapat lagi.

-Flashback On-

"Jae, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Kata Yunho tiba- tiba saat kami sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"hmm, apa, Yun?"

Lalu Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah benda kotak berwarna merah hati. Lalu memperlihatkan isinya kepadaku yang membuatku tercengang dan terharu di waktu yang bersamaan.

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat dan serius. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengikat kita dengan ini. Saranghae.." ujar Yunho lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisku.

"Nado saranghae, Yun"

-Flashback Off-

Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang setelah mengirimnya pesan untuk menjawab panggilanku. Ya, Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Yeoboseyo.." aku berbicara lebih awal.

"Yeboboseyo, Jae? Ada apa? Maaf tak pernah menjawab panggilanmu, aku sibuk.." _sibuk dengan kekasih barumu, ya?_

"Gwaenchana, Yun. Hmm bisakah kita bertemu?"

"mian, Jae. Tapi aku sibuk, bagaimana kal-"

"jebal Yun, sekali ini saja. Aku ingin bertemu di tempat kau menyatakan cinta padaku dulu.. jebal"

"baiklah, Jae. Jam berapa?"

"jam 4, aku tunggu."

"baik, akan aku usahakan datang tepat waktu. Saranghae.." _kau masih bisa mengatakan itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?_

"nado.." _tapi sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu_

-0o0-

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu dan Yunho belum juga datang. Salju sudah berjatuhan. Hari ini salju pertama turun, kurasa harusnya masih beberapa hari lagi. Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ah, itu pasti dia.

"mian, Jae. Aku terlambat." Katanya.

"hmm, gwaenchana. Aku ingin berjalan – jalan sebentar dulu."

"tapi sekarang salju turun. Nanti kau kedinginan." Katanya. _Kamu masih menghawatirkanku , Yun?_

"tak apa, lagian aku memakai baju hangat."

"baiklah, ayo."

Kami lalu berjalan – jalan menyusuri sungai Han. Tempat dimana Yunho menyatakan cinta padaku. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan manis bersamanya. Pepohonan disini pun menjadi saksi cinta kami.

Aku lalu menghentikan langkahku. Yunho menoleh padaku lalu berdiri menghadapku. Sudah saatnya, sekarang..

"Yun, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ucapku lirih. Selain karena gugup, juga karena suhu udara yang semakin menurun. Dingin, sedingin kisah cintaku.

"mau berbicara apa, Jae?"

Perlahan aku melepas cincin yang melingkar di jariku. Yunho menatapku heran. Lalu aku menggenggam tangannya – yang selalu menggenggam tanganku lembut dan memberikan cincin itu kepadanya.

"aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." Aku benar – benar tidak kuat saat mengucapkan kata ini. Kata – kata yang selalu aku takuti, tapi akhirnya aku mengucapkannya.

"apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"aku tahu, aku adalah seorang yang pengecut. Yang tidak bisa mengungkapakan perasaanku sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran. Aku selalu diam. Karena dalam hal ini aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau boleh mencaciku sekarang. Aku seperti tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Tapi sekarang, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Mianhae.. tapi ini untuk kebaikan kita." _Dan juga kebaikan kau dan dia_

Aku lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus kuat.

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi." Bisiknya. _Yun, jangan seperti ini. Kau semakin menyakitiku._

"kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap saat." Aku terdiam. Aku tahu apa yang ia katakana adalah bohong. It's all lies.

"jangan katakan selamat tinggal. Akan jadi apa aku tanpamu, Jae? Jeongmal saranghae."

_Plaakk_

Aku menamparnya. Ini semua bukan kendaliku. Tapi kendali hatiku. Aku sudah muak dengan kata – kata kebohongan yang diucapkannya. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi olehnya. Aku tidak akan mempercayainya.

"tak tahukan kau bagaimana perasaanku, Yun?" cairan bening mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"berbahagilah,Yun.. dengan dirinya.." ucapku lirih.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu.

Aku selalu berharap di esok hari kau akan menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku.

Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal.. tapi..

saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae, Yun. For now and more..

-END-

Kyaa.. thanks for reader dan juga untuk yang udah review. Walaupun sedikit tapi usah seneng. Karena gue maklum, gue masih abal – abal.. tapi JEONGMAL GOMAWOO… keep RCL, okay… *bighug*

Balesan review:

Anjani : gomawo udah baca ya.. jangan galau lagi ;)

Guest : gomawo udah baca.. ini udah update. Review lagi ya

Yuyalovesungmin : gomawo udah baca.. ini udah update review lagiya ;)


End file.
